Dramione Drabbles
by Captainraychill
Summary: A collection of 100-word drabbles written for the monthly DMHG Challenge on Livejournal dot com. As of now - all of my Draco/Hermione drabbles will be posted here instead of individually. Rated M or less. Reviews are welcomed - enjoy!
1. Red

Prompt: Red

**RED**

It began as a joke, because Granger dressed like an undertaker.

He owled her red lipstick. When she wore it the next day, he realized how tempting her lips were.

He owled her red high heels. When she wore them the next day, he realized how gorgeous her legs were.

Feeling bold, he owled her red lingerie. Delectable, silk knickers and a lacy bra.

The next day, Granger entered the Ministry in a black suit, her gaze revealing nothing. However, when she flashed Draco a smile and a hint of red lace, he knew this was no longer a joke.


	2. Pride

Prompt: Malfoy Manor

**PRIDE**

Draco could have had nightmares about the goblins. Their blood smelled like Galleons. Or of Nagini. The slide of her thick body against his bare skin had made him retch. But, instead, he woke up, sweating and trembling, at the vision of his father holding a butchered, white peacock – falls of white hair and white feathers tainted with scarlet.

On his birthday, Hermione gave Draco three eggs. They named the bits of white fluff Lucius, Narcissa and Fred.

A year later, when Lucius strutted proudly through the garden, trailing a luxurious fan of silky, white feathers, Draco's nightmares had stopped.


	3. The Dinner Guest

Prompt: The Burrow

**THE DINNER GUEST**

Draco didn't fit in at the Burrow.

He lived in Malfoy Manor, alone now. Hermione wondered if he still dined at its long, polished table, on exquisite china, with silver and crystal.

The Burrow's dining table was rugged with age. Every plate had a different pattern. Forks didn't match spoons. Spoons didn't match knives. Mugs were chipped, but decorated with children's handprints, and therefore, more treasured than gold.

Nothing matched. But everything _fit_.

Under the table, Hermione took Draco's hand in hers. They didn't match either, but as his fingers twined with hers, she realized that they just might _fit_.


	4. Bruise Be Gone

Prompt: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezs

**BRUISE BE GONE**

Draco refused to flinch as Hermione dabbed the yellow paste on his cheekbone. He stared at the jar on their potions' worktable. _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Bruise-B-Gone_ was printed on its lid in purple letters tinged with green.

"So, Granger, who _did_ black your eye in sixth?"

"Why? Still want to send them flowers?"

Draco didn't answer. He never thanked Hermione for her ministrations, and she didn't campaign for his unrestricted use of his wand. She knew something about male pride. And penitence.

By November, he was better with his fists.

In December, she received red roses from a secret admirer.


	5. Just Another Night at the Leaky

Prompt: The Leaky Cauldron

**JUST ANOTHER NIGHT AT THE LEAKY**

After one Firewhiskey, Hermione returned Draco's bold stare.

After two, he left the bar and strolled over to the Gryffindor table.

After three, they began to argue about politics. After four, about Quidditch. After five, about _the soul_.

After six Firewhiskeys, their thighs were pressed together. Draco's fingers were stroking Hermione's hair. She, not very discreetly, sniffed his cologne.

After seven Firewhiskeys, Draco dared Hermione to touch him _there_.Without hesitation, she did. Their lips met in a scorching kiss.

After eight Firewhiskeys, everyone but Luna had told them to get a room.

After nine, they did.

Room Number Ten.


	6. One Day

Prompt: Flourish and Blotts

**ONE DAY**

No one but the manager of Flourish and Blotts gave Draco Malfoy a chance after he was disowned. The fallen aristocrat still looked like a prince as he stocked books and swept the floor, but he lived in a small garret above the shop and almost always skipped dinner.

Hermione Granger was a frequent customer. After two months, she finally asked.

"You lost everything. Why didn't you just marry her?"

"Because I don't love her."

"Do you love someone else?" she whispered.

"No, but I will. One day."

His gray eyes captured her gaze, and their intensity made her blush.


	7. The Marriage Contract

Prompt: regret

**THE MARRIAGE CONTRACT**

Once, I regretted the things I hadn't done - the Snitch not caught, the spell not cast that night.

Now, I regret the things I've _done_ - the black on my arm, the Cabinet repaired. With one exception… I had watched Granger scream and done nothing.

That I still regret.

Last week, she'd smiled at me across the bookstore, and I can only think of her although I'm one signature away from binding myself to a pure-blood beauty who would rather shop than read.

If I do nothing now, everything will change.

I lay down the quill and leave the contract unsigned.


	8. Trapped

Prompt: the Shrieking Shack

**TRAPPED**

_Trapped._

The silver letters hovered between Professors Malfoy and Granger who hid behind a ragged, velvet curtain in the Shrieking Shack listening to… amorous moaning. When she'd told Draco the Whomping Willow's secret, he'd insisted she show him. When Snog and Snogette had interrupted, she'd dragged him behind the curtain. And when he walked toward her with a wicked smile, she couldn't escape.

Draco pulled Hermione close and kissed her sweetly. She sighed. Then she let out a horrible shriek. Thirty seconds later, they were alone.

"Clever," Draco said. "Let's hear what other sounds I can make you make, Granger."


	9. Reconnaissance

Prompt: the Room of Requirement

**RECONNAISANCE**

Though the Room still smelled of cinders, it provided good information.

Towers of books, boxes of unused S.P.E.W. badges, red pears, fields of wildflowers and a bed with two white scarves tied to its headboard. Draco stroked the silk, dizzy with fantasy.

But he recognized the true key when he finally found it.

A simple table, draped in blue, with three objects upon it. A Muggle photograph of an older couple, a sprig of rosemary and a piece of blank, oddly-shaped parchment that resembled an island on the blue cloth.

He would solve this mystery.

He would win her heart.


End file.
